Evolution
by Dark Alana
Summary: Bella Swan is not normal. Her life will play an important part in saving the world. But no one said it was going to be easy. Nothing ever is. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Normal No More

**Evolution**

**Bella Swan is not normal. Her life will play an important part in saving the world. But no one said it was going to be easy. Nothing ever is. **

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. I been watching the entire Heroes series over for a while now and this idea for this story has been on my mind for quite some time. The story begins at season one of Heroes. So let me know what you think.**

**VOTE: I haven't been able to decide what kind of power Bella has. So I need you to help me. BTW: No matter what other power she gets, she will still have a mental and physical shield.**

**A. Only mental & physical shield. **

**B. Able to absorb powers, just by being in the same room with them. {Sponge}**

**C. Other.**

**Chapter I**

**Bella POV**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I am 19, almost 20 years old and I am not normal, my life is not normal, not anymore.

I think the catalyst of it all, that fatal day when my life change, was two years ago when I met the love of my life, Peter Petrelli.

After graduating high school with honors and named Valedictorian of my class. I decided to leave Phoenix and go to college in New York City, while staying with a friend of my mother's Charles Deveaux and his daughter Simone.

Even though I still don't understand how that friendship even came to be or even lasted all these years, Charles and my mother were very close friends and was like the father I craved for. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie, but Charles Deveaux was a brilliant man and taught me many things. With my mother's childlike behavior and Charles' guidance, I was very mature beyond my years.

It wasn't until Charles brought me along to a party, held by Arthur Petrelli one night at Petrelli Mansion, where I met his youngest son, Peter. Peter and I immediately hit it off. Peter was in nursing school, much to Arthur's dismay and was 28 years old at the time, where I was just a mere 18. But even with the age difference, the bond we created was unbreakable and it grows stronger and stronger every day. Charles, Nathan and Angela were all very supportive of our relationship.

About a month ago, Charles had fallen very ill and need to be hospitalized, but refused to stay in hospital. So he hired Peter, who had graduated a year and half ago from nursing school, to take care of him at home.

Then a few weeks later, close around the time of annual solar eclipse, Peter started having weird dreams. Peter said he saw himself flying. At first Peter believed they were just dreams, but then they started to become so real to him that he jumped off a 15 story building with his brother, Nathan waiting below in fail attempt to fly.

Peter end up in the hospital and no matter how hard Nathan tried, Peter wouldn't let it go, especially when he swore that Nathan flew and caught him while he was falling.

Once Peter was released from the hospital, he forced the truth out Nathan and finally flew himself. Ever since that day Peter was constantly looking for answers and being the loving and supportive girlfriend that I am, went along with him and came across a few surprises myself. I found out I wasn't normal either. I was just like Peter.

Now I was currently sitting on a flight from New York to my father's home town of Forks, Washington to stop countless people from dying. Because two days ago, Peter and I met with Simone, to go see her boyfriend, Isaac Mendez. Who claims he can paint the future.

Isaac had painted three pictures that were all linked. One of a town with a 'Welcome To Forks' sign and the other of Forks High School burning to ground with students still inside and the last of girl standing in the middle of the fire in the cafeteria as the cause of the fire.

At first Peter and I were skeptic. But we couldn't take that chance and so far everything that Isaac had painted had come to pass. So now I was on my way to Forks to stop that from happening.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the idea.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	2. Another School Girl

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is chapter two. Enjoy! Just a reminded, the story begins at season one of Heroes. So let me know what you think and also check out my profile for more stories.**

**Chapter II**

**Bella POV**

I meet my father, Charlie at Seattle airport. After an awkward reunion we got into his police cruiser and headed to Forks.

Because the fire was set to take place at Forks high school, Peter and I assumed the girl in the painting was a student, so I had enrolled myself in Forks high school in an effort to find her, before Isaac's painting could come true.

The story was that I was Charlie's 17 year old daughter, and I had lived with my mother in Phoenix, since my parents got divorced and I was now coming back to Forks to finish high school. In much respect it wasn't a total lie.

Posing two years younger than I actually was; really wasn't hard. Even with my mature mind, I was still a teenager physically and Forks high school weren't very thorough with their students' records. So it wasn't hard for Peter and I to have some documents forged to make me younger.

Charlie was another matter completely. I had to convince him that I need to go back to high school to retake a subject that I neglected in the past and wanted change my age to save myself from embarrassment. It was weak lie I admit, but it seemed it worked.

The car ride from Seattle to Forks was a three hour drive and Charlie wasn't one from striking up a conversation, so I took the time to get some sleep.

_I was standing in the high school's parking lot, with my bag on an old red Chevy truck as I heard a loud screech behind me. I turned to see an out of control navy blue van coming toward me fast as everything went black. _

I jolted awake, breathing deeply as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped, before realizing it was only Charlie. "You okay Bells?" He asked; his voiced laced with concern. "Yeah. I'm fine Char…Dad." I said catching my mistake as I noticed we were at the house.

I got out of the car and got my bags, before heading upstairs to my room as I got settled in. After having an awkward dinner with Charlie and meeting his old friend Billy and his son Jacob, where I got the red Chevy truck from my dream, before I retreated to back to my room.

After getting ready for bed. I lied on my bed and thought about my dream. Peter and I were what we called sponges. We could absorb someone's ability permanently. Naturally we even absorbed each other's ability.

Peter was able have dreams of the future and I was mental and physical shield and when Nathan showed his ability, of course we got that too and mostly likely Isaac's as well, but I had yet to try it.

* * *

**Peter POV {YAY!}**

Just when my life couldn't get any more complicated, it does. I went to see Isaac again, to see if he painted anything that could help Bella while she was in Forks.

I missed her so much; my bed was just so cold without her at nights. I would have gone along with her, but she insisted that I stayed here and help Charles. Even though he was beyond my help and was just a matter of time before he passed on, but I couldn't refuse her.

As I entered our apartment, I grabbed the phone and dialed her number as I lied down on the bed and waited for her to answer. "I was just about to call you." I felt my heart stop at the sound of her voice. "I miss you too. How's Forks?" "Wet." I laughed.

But my happy mood vanished as I remembered what happened on the subway with Mohinder and my visit to Isaac's loft. "There's something I have to tell you." "What is it? What happened?" I took a depth breath. "Looks like we have another school girl to save."

I told Bella about my message from the 'future' and the bomb that's going to destroy New York and the new paintings done by Isaac about some cheerleader's death and how I finally used Isaac's gift to finish the last painting.

"So this bomb do we have any idea when it's going to go off." She asked; once she had processed all the information know. "No. But I know that we have to stop it." I heard her take a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Okay okay. We'll deal with this bomb thing when I return to New York. But for now let us deal with our school girls. Future Hiro said, 'Save the cheerleader. Save the world.' So maybe if we, you save this girl the bomb won't happen."

"Yeah you might be right." I said. "So did you at least know the school she attends?" She asked. "No." "What the about the uniform. You could probably identify the schools by the colors." She asked, trying to helpful as always.

"Yeah maybe, but there has to be dozens of schools with red and white colors." I said sounding defeated. "Well you better get work…and go see Isaac again tomorrow; he might have something new that can help you." She sternly.

"I got to go I have school in the morning." She said with distaste and I laughed. "Good luck. Miss you." I said sadly. "I miss you too. I'll try to be back as soon as possible…I love you." She said "I love you too." I said before hanging up.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After talking to Peter last night, I thankfully immediately feel into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 7 am to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I grunted and made my way out of bed and over to bathroom to get ready for school. I put on a green football jersey with some black skinny jeans and black converse, before heading down stairs for breakfast.

Charlie was already gone, so I large bowl of cereal and locked the front door before climbing into my truck and heading off to school. Forks High School here I come.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen Bella next? Will be able to save our mystery girl, before its too late?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	3. First Day

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the long delay. It's just been so hectic at school lately. But thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. So here is chapter three. Enjoy! **

**Chapter III**

**Bella POV**

Today was my first day at Forks High School. I wasn't nervous or anything, but I was a little on edge; about seeing the girl who could possibly be the reason for the deaths of the entire student body.

As I got ready for school, I decided instead of wearing my normal designer attire, I decided on wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with black converse and a green football jersey. To avoid attracting attention to myself, I really just wanted to keep a low profile.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I was met with staring teenagers. The boys were drooling, while the girls were glaring. I smirked to myself as I made my way towards the office to pick up my schedule. When I entered the main office, a plump woman smiled at me. I read her name on the desk, Ms. Cope.

"Hello you must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter." She said smiling at me. "Bella actually." I corrected with a smile to match her own. After going to the office and meeting the lovely Ms. Cope. I looked over my schedule.

**Student's Name: Isabella Marie Sawn**

**1****st**** Period – Literature**

**2****nd**** Period – Trig**

**3****rd**** Period – French**

**4****th**** Period – Free Period**

**5****th**** Period – Lunch**

**6****th**** Period – Biology**

**7****th**** Period – Gym**

I headed to my first classes for the morning where I met Mike Newton, Tyler and Eric Cheney. Three horny boys, who can take a hint. I also met Lauren Mallory, the bitch and the bitch's bitch, Jessica Stanley, but in much respect Jessica could be a nice friend, if she learned to think for herself.

But I think the one I really I liked would have to be Angela. Angela was really sweet. I think she and I could actually be friends, once this was all over. I think Peter would just love her.

Classes went by in a blur. It was soon lunch time and I was escorted by Mike, Tyler and Eric who never once closed their mouths. I mean omg I would rather sit through three hours of a political debate with Nathan and that cheesy grin of his instead of listening to these dumbasses.

I was sitting next to Angela who was reading as I absent-mindedly listened to Jessica and Lauren gossip. I soon looked to the lunchroom door on the far end of the cafeteria as it opened and in walked five unnaturally beautiful people.

"Who are they?" I asked not to anyone in particular as I watched them walked to a vacant lunch table. Jessica followed my gaze and told me about and his wife and how they adopted their children, Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen and the twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale a few years back, before moving here a year ago.

But I noticed her tone turned sour when she mentioned the bronze-haired Cullen, Edward. My guess he turned her down a lot. I had to admit he was very good looking but he was a boy, I had a man.

Soon lunch was over and I made my way to biology. As I entered the classroom, all eyes were immediately fixed on me. I spoke briefly to my teacher, Mr. Banner before heading to the only available seat, which was beside the one and only Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV**

Once Bella sat down, I immediately went ridged in my seat as her scent came at me full force. I could feel venom pool in my mouth as her delectable scent of freesia and strawberries engulfed my senses. Oh my Carlisle! She is my singer.

I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her sweet sun kissed neck and feel her warm blood flow down my throat.

_No Edward! Don't kill her! ~ Alice._

Alice thoughts came from the other side of the school.

_The bell will ring in…3…2…1. ~ Alice._

Like clockwork the bell rang and I ran out of the class room probably faster than I should have but I had to get away from Bella before I killed her.

The rest of my 'family' quickly got into my car and I speed home. I had to get away, I couldn't stay here. I knew the next time I saw her I most likely kill her and I don't if I would be able to live with myself if I killed her.

"No Edward! You are not leaving!" Alice said, once we pulled up in front of the house. "Leaving? Why would Edward be leaving?" Emmett boomed as we entered in the house. Esme immediately rushed in front us as she heard the words leave his mouth, her thoughts laced with concern.

"Call Carlisle and I can talk to you all at once." I said before running up stairs to back a bag. I was leaving no matter what anyone said I was leaving and I wasn't sure when I would be back.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been almost a week since Edward's weird behavior. I knew there was something off about him, but I didn't know what. But didn't matter, it wasn't my concern. My only concern was the girl that was set to destroy the entire student body.

As I sat in my room on my bed as I decided to try and tap into Isaac's gift, to see if I could see the face of the girl I had to save. So I sat with my back against the head board with a sketchpad in front of me as I closed my eyes and concentrated.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. I looked down and noticed the once blank sketchpad was now full. I scanned over the picture and I noticed it was exactly like the one Isaac painted, instead the girl features were much clear and instantly noticed who it was.

"Angela!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Bella now? And will Edward return? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	4. Edward's Back

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter four. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!**

**Chapter IV **

**Bella POV**

"Angela!"

Of all the girls in Forks, it had to be no other than the sweet Angela Weber. Well, I guess it always the ones you least expect. I really had to figure out what I was going to do.

Biology was my next lesson, as I walked with Mike and Tyler. And I was a little surprised to see no other than seeing Edward Cullen who was MIA for the last week sitting at my desk. I walked down the aisle and sat next to him, and began to open my book.

"Hello." Said a quiet, musical voice. I looked at him, a little shocked; I forgot he could actually talk. "What?" I asked rudely. He blinked and cocked his head slightly as he spoke again. "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself last week." He said as he stared at me.

I glared at him, did he honestly think I forgot about his rude behavior last week. "Okay, let's make a deal. You don't talk to me and I don't kick your ass." He sighed. "Look, I am very sorry about last week. I... overreacted." He apologized.

"Whatever." I said as I turned my gaze back to the front. The teacher started talking; we were going to do a lab today. Edward pushed the microscope towards me and handed me a slide. "Lady's first." He said. I looked into it. "Metaphase." I said with confidence. "Mind if I check?" he asked. "Sure." I asked as I rolled my eyes. He looked into it. "Metaphase."

Edward put in the next slide and looked in the microscope for about half a second. "Prophase." He said simply. "Whatever." I said as I wrote down my answer. "Aren't you going to check?" He said. I rolled my eyes and checked. "Prophase."

"Like I said." He said with a smile, while I just rolled my eyes again. Honestly girls at this school found him attractive, they need their heads examined. "So why did you move to Forks?" He asked after a while.

"That is none of your business!" I hissed quietly at him as the class continued. He smiled a crooked smile that would have sent the heart of your average teenage girl racing. However, it didn't affect me. Only one man could do that me and that was Peter.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry." He said softly as his expression changed from friendly to guarded, and he turned away from me. Three seconds later, the bell rang. I packed my stuff up, and walked to my truck.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur and I soon was out at the parking lot next to my truck, just getting some stuff into my bag, nothing important, but I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. I peaked under my hood and saw Edward staring at me from across the parking lot next to his car.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my truck before I heard someone scream, and some car sliding on ice. The car was driving right towards me! Shit! My dream was coming true! I couldn't let it crush me! I quickly slide to my knees and formed a shield around my hand, it looked like a blue aura had formed around my hand.

As soon as the car was within reach, I reached out and placed my hand on the side of the van and used my shield, making it stop. This all happened in a span of about 2 seconds. I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see Edward, staring down at me. My shield had now disappeared, so he couldn't it, but he could see that my hand was against the door.

This gave the appearance that I had stopped the van with my bare hands… shit. Wait a minute, how did he get here so fast? No way could a normal human get across the parking lot in less than two seconds. "How?" We said at the same time.

Edward walked away quickly and I looked at the car. A hand imprint was marked in the passenger door. The paramedics soon arrived and placed me in an ambulance, even though I insisted that I was fine. As I got to the hospital, they sat me on a bed and the nurse just took notes.

The minute they wanted to stick a needle in me and wanted to take a blood sample, I was ready to run screaming bloody murder. I wasn't sure if my blood has some abnormalities, because of my powers and I wasn't going to take that chance.

A couple minutes later, the doctor came in. His nametag read: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. So this was Edward's adoptive father. He shined a light in my eyes and did the reflex thing with the hammer. "Ok, your vitals are fine. You might experience some post-accident trauma or a headache. If anything goes wrong, come here or call the front desk. Okay?"

"Got it. Can I go now?" I said, letting my annoyance into my voice. He nodded as he went to go sign my discharge papers. I got off the bed as I felt a pair of eyes on me again. I looked to the doorway, to see no other than Edward freaking Cullen standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked I nodded, while I rolled my eyes. Wow I'm really doing that a lot around him, he is just that annoying. "What?" I asked, coldly as he came to stand in front of me. "How did you stop the van?" He asked. "I don't know; how did you get over to me so fast?" I shot back.

"You're not answering my question." He stated. "You didn't answer mine. Besides, no one is ever going to believe what you saw." I stated as I made my way out of the room with him following closely behind. "I saw you stop the van with your bare hands." He said as I turned to look at him.

"So what if you did, no one will believe you, so…" I said. "Well, no one's going to believe you, either." He shot back angrily. "I wasn't going to tell anyone. It's not like I know anyone that would actually give a damn." I said, before he turned around and walked to his sister and father.

Rosalie was glaring at me. "What you looking at blondie?" I asked to her. She just glared more. I just rolled my eyes at her as I went home and got into my pajamas and fell into a long awaited sleep.

* * *

**Edward POV**

How could someone so fragile stop a 500 lbs. van? That night I went to her room to spy on her. It was wrong, but I had to figure her out. It was a feeling that was just gnawing at my insides.

I later figured out that she talked in her sleep. It was mostly mumblings. After a couple of hours, I heard her whisper. "Peter." I was shocked, who was this Peter and how did she know him and why did I feel so jealous?

She kept saying other things, and every so often, Peter's name would come up. Around 3 a.m., she started talking clearly. She was thrashing and squirming, clearly having a nightmare. I wanted so desperately to comfort her, but I couldn't.

I could see she was about to wake up, so I decided to leave. I promised myself I would come back the next night, even if it killed me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Bella be able to save Angela from herself? And what about the the Edward situation?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	5. Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the really long delay. ****If you read my author's note I posted a few weeks back, you all know that l****ast year December my hard drive crashed and I haven't been able to get the files recovered until now.****But thank you all for your great reviews and support during that time. ****And now that the files are back say hello to the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

**Chapter V**

**Bella POV**

"Peter!" I yelled as I awoke from my nightmare. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest as I came to realization that wasn't a dream, it was a vision. I saw Peter at high school and it was night. He was fighting a dark figure in a baseball cap before they fell of the side of the building and then only to see my Peter lying in a pool of his own blood.

I immediately searched for my phone and called Peter's cell, but much to my dismay it went straight to voice mail. I screamed out in agony at the mere thought of losing Peter as a knock sounded at my door. "Bells? You okay?" Came Charlie's concerned voice from behind the door.

""Yeah dad. I'm fine." I said as I masked my agony. "Okay…well time to get ready for school. I'm heading out." Charlie said, but didn't seemed convinced as he walked away from my door. "Okay, bye dad." I called after him as I was left in the silence of my room.

I decided that I need to calm down before I called Peter again. So I took a quick shower, before I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans with a black Invader Zim graphic t-shirt with a black faded hoodie and black high tops. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Once I ate a small breakfast, I got into my truck and began to drive to school before I once again called Peter and thankfully he picked up this time. "Hello Beautiful." Came Peter's tired voice. My heart swelled at his voice that I almost broke down in tears.

"I saw you die." I blurted out, before I could stop myself. "Wait! What?" He said as shock laced his words. "I had a vision and I saw you die." I explained before I told him about my vision. "Whoa…and I know you're not going to like what I'm about say, but I'm still going to Texas to save the girl. Save the cheerleader, save the world." Peter said determinedly.

"And if you die, who's going to save me." I shot back as my voice cracked. "Babe, if this was reversed, what would you have told me?" Peter asked calmly as he made me see reason and I didn't reply. He was right, if I was in his position I still would have saved the girl no matter the cost.

"Exactly…look Bella, we have a job to. We'll save these girls and then we'll be back in each other's arms. Okay?" Peter said as I pulled into the school parking lot and saw my classmates waiting to board the buses that was to take us on our biology class field trip.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"I seriously don't see your fascination with this _human_." Rosalie sneered as she emphasize the human part and Emmett wrapped his arms around her. Alice had seen what I did last night and was quick to tell the whole family before I got home.

Carlisle and Esme were disappointed in me from invading someone's home and personal space. Where as Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie just thought it was plain wrong and creepy and of course Rosalie decided to be more vocal about it than the others.

Suddenly the sound of Bella's truck entering the parking lot drifted to our ears as he pulled into an empty parking space across the lot, before she exited the car with her phone pressed to her ear. "Okay." She said into the phone as she shut the car door and placed her bag on the car's hood and leaned against it.

_**Unknown:**__ I'll be fine, don't worry. _An unknown male voice said on the other end of the call. "You better be." Bella mocked threatened as the man chuckled lightly.

_**Unknown:**__ You worry too much. We'll get this done and then you'll be back in my arms in no time. You know the bed has gotten cold without you and there is are so much cold showers I can take. _He said with a hint of humor in his tone as Bella smiled.

"Cold showers?" I asked myself out loud still confused at his previous statement. "The guy's horny for her, Douchward." Rosalie snapped as Emmett and Jasper laughed silently. _How rude to talk to a woman like that! _I thought with a scowl as I returned my attention back to Bella. "Aww...you miss me that much?" Bella teased.

_**Unknown:**__ Believe it…I miss you so much. I love you._ He said passionately as I small growl escaped my lips, before I heard Rosalie's thoughts sneering in my mind.

_Looks like the human's taken. ~ Rosalie._

_She's feeling so much happiness and love. It's so calming. ~ Jasper._

Jasper thoughts as he focused on Bella's emotions angered me, but Alice assured me in her mind that she still sees Bella as one of us and with me. "I love you too Peter. Be safe." Bella said as her voice was filled with love and concern, before they said their good byes and hung up. **{AN: Alice has been forcing her visions, so they will not actually be true and because of one of Bella's powers, the shield, visions of Bella are blurry or non-existence.}**

_So that was Peter, her boyfriend maybe? No matter Alice said she'll be with me. Bella's is my singer and mate, we were destined to be together._ I thought as Bella signed and Mr. Banner began to call us over to board the buses. As Bella began to walk towards the bus I watched as Mike came over to walk beside her.

I listened in as they greeted each other in a friendly manner, before Mike decided to ask Bella out to prom, which was a month away might I add. "Sorry Mike, I'll be in New York that week." Bella said with disappointment, but I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Can't you go another week?'" Mike asked as he sound as if he was almost begging. "Sorry non-refundable ticket…why don't you ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you." Bella said, before walking away from Mike and headed towards the bus and boarded.

We were walking through the green house as I focused on Bella's heartbeat behind me. Mr. Banner was trying to convince the class that was composting was cool, as he put it and surprisingly some of the students were actually taking to it. Bella's phone went off signaling a text message as she passed me. She took her phone and smiled as he saw the name of the sender, Peter.

**Fr: Peter Petrelli **

**Just arrived in Odessa. I'll call you once it's done. Love you.**

I read over her shoulder, before she put her phone back in her pocket. "What's in New York?" I asked Bella as I cam to stand beside her, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer, Peter. Bella seemed surprised for a moment before her faced became angry. "None of your damn business." She hissed at me, before she walked away. She ignored me and my questions for the rest of the field trip. In fact she seemed more focus on Angela, who was being bullied on mercilessly by Lauren.

Once we arrived back at school, our last class, before school ended didn't start for another half-an-hour so my siblings decided to wait it out in the parking lot, I agreed as I watched Bella head into the school.

**Bella POV**

I cannot stand Edward freaking Cullen. This guy is really starting to creep me out. I decided to grab a soda before heading home. I stopped by the soda machine outside the cafeteria, only to see Angela getting something to eat as Lauren was making fun of her.

I could see Angela was trying to control her anger as she gripped her tray with an iron grip. Angela was such a nice girl, it took all my restraint not to go in there and kick Lauren's ugly ass. Lauren then made a crack about Angela's sick mother, before walking off laughing her ass off leaving a tear streaked Angela, in the empty cafeteria.

All of a sudden the tray in Angela's hand began to smoke, before it began to melt in her hands and her arms burst into flames. Oh No!

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Peter survive his trip to Odessa? Can will Bella be able to save Angela?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	6. Angela

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter six. Enjoy!**

**BTW! I GOT BARELY ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter VI**

**Bella POV **

_Shit! The fire that was going to kill everyone was happening right now. I got to stop Angela_. I thought as I ran to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it. Immediately the fire alarm went off and students began to run towards the nearest exit.

Angela stood in the middle of flames scared and confused as the cafeteria was fully engulfed in flames. Thinking quickly I placed a physical shield around me, like I had done with my hand and the truck and walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Bella!_ I thought frantically as my family and I watch the cafeteria go up in flames from the front of the school. My family and I had instantly gone on alert when the fire alarm went off and student's rushed out, but I noticed that Bella wasn't among them.

In fact she was no where to be found. Jasper and Emmett had to restrain me from running into the building and to my death. Vampires are very flammable and with the extent of the inferno, I'm would surely die.

Suddenly there was large explosion as the fire must have hit the gas canisters in the kitchen. I almost fell to my knees in agony, before the sound of Bella's truck roaring to life drifted to my ears. I turned my head to the direction of her truck and I watched as Bella drove as fast as her truck would let her and left the parking lot.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been difficult to get Angela to calm down, but thankfully I was able get her calm enough for the flames to stop. Once the flames disappeared from around her body, I widened my shield so they were now covering Angela and lead her through the back entrance of the cafeteria as the flames destroyed what was left of it.

As I kept us out of sight, I quickly leaded a frightened Angela around to the front of the school and to my car. Once we got to my car I took off my hoodie and gave to Angela to cover up the burnt remains of what used to be her clothes. Angela nodded her thanks as she lied down across the passenger seat, keeping herself from view as I drove to my house. We got closer to my house, Angela grabbed her cell phone from her bag, that I was surprisingly able to save and texted her father, telling him she way safe and she was staying at my place tonight.

Once we got to my house and I got Angela some clean clothes as she went to the bathroom to take a shower, my phone rang. I picked up and was met with the panicked voice of Charlie. After calmly explaining to Charlie that I was fine and I was at home with a friend, I hung up and went down stairs to fix the three of us some food as I waited for Angela to finish getting cleaned up. I made some salad and I was just finishing up the spaghetti and meatballs when my phone beeped signaling a text message.

**Fr: Isaac Mendez**

**I saw the news. Good job. Is the girl safe?**

I smiled. Although I had known Isaac for a short period of time, he and I really got along well. I could see along lasting friendship for us in the future. I quickly texted him back, telling him that Angela was fine, she was scared but safe. I didn't have to wait long before I received another text message.

**Fr: Isaac Mendez**

**Good. So you'll be back in New York soon?**

I smiled at this. Now that I had done what I came here to do, I can now go back to New York and back to Peter. Peter! My smiled dropped as I remember I had yet to hear anything from him yet, I hope he's okay.

**To: Isaac Mendez**

**As soon as possible. I just want to make sure she's okay before I come back. Have you heard anything from Peter?**

I texted back, before I heard the bathroom door open and Angela making her way back to my room and I placed the salad into the fridge and the spaghetti and meatballs in the oven to keep warm, before I made my way up to her. Once I reached the top of the stairs, Isaac texted me back.

**Fr: Isaac Mendez**

**No. But I'm sure he's alright.**

Isaac said as I felt my heart drop in my chest. I quickly texted Isaac back, telling him that I had to go and I would talk to him soon, before I entered my room to find Angela sitting on my bed staring blankly out the window.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I came to sit in front of her and she turned her attention to me. "What the hell happened to me and how did you do that?" Angela asked as her voice cracked. I took a deep breath before I began to explain what happened to her and why I really came to town. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

**Angela W. POV**

To say I was shocked would have to be an understatement. I was a mutant or as Bella put it, a part of the next stage of human evolution. I wanted to say she was crazy, but it was kind of hard not to believe it, especially when the facts were staring me right in the face.

Bella had stopped me from killing the entire school faculty and student body. Not to mention she was actually 19, pushing 20 and had a boyfriend, who also had powers and was 6 years her senior, it was a lot for one girl to process. **{AN: I got Peter's age wrong in the first chapter.}**

"So what's wrong with you're mother?" Bella asked genuinely concerned as she had finished telling me about her life. "She's suffering from kidney failure and need's a kidney transplant, but we can't afford it." I said sadly, before I felt tears running down my cheeks and Bella pulled me into a hug.

My dad was only the town Pastor and that didn't exactly pay the big bucks, sure people all of town had given donations, but we still didn't have enough to pay for the operation and my mother was running out of time.

Eventually Chief Swan came home and we had some of that delicious dinner that Bella made for us before he went to watch sports and Bella and I spent the rest of the nigh talking before we fell asleep.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I went back to Bella's room tonight while she slept. But she wasn't alone. Angela was sleeping there beside her in Bella's small bed. The girls were fast asleep as a strange scent alerted my sense. It smelled like ash and smoke. I followed the scent to Bella's trash bin, where the burnt remains of clothing lied in the wooden basket. But these weren't Bella's, although her scent was on them, it was faint, these clothes belong to Angela, but why were they burnt. I looked over Bella and Angela I saw nor smelt any burns on either of them, so why was Angela's clothes burnt.

_Edward get out of her room, you creep! ~ Rosalie._

Rosalie screamed in my head, from the forest before I left through the open window and ran back home where I was met with an angry Carlisle and Esme.

I sat in the Biology lab, waiting for class to start as I continuously gazed at the empty seat beside me. It had been two days since the cafeteria fire and both, Bella and Angela did not show up to school yesterday. I didn't get a chance to back to her room last night, because Esme and Carlisle were watching me like a hawk.

Apparently Alice had seen what I had done again the night of the fire and quickly told the family. Rosalie ran to get me at Bella's on Carlisle's orders. But even though Esme and Carlisle were furious with me, I didn't feel remorseful, I couldn't help it; she was a mystery I had to solve.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Bella entered the classroom, but she seemed very worried as she kept her glancing at her phone. She came to sit by me silently and before I could open my mouth, her phone rang and she was quick to answer it, not even bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" She asked frantically.

_**Unknown:**__ Bella. _Came a weary unknown male's voice came as Bella's eyes became pained. "Nathan! What's wrong? Is it Peter?" She asked as I swallowed down a growl at the mention of Peter.

_**Nathan:**__ Bells, Pete's in a coma._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Peter? What will Bella do? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VII**

**Peter POV **

Nathan managed to arrange for my release and takes the opportunity to lecture me on threatening his bid for Senator as we leave the police station in Odessa. I try to explain to Nathan what happened as I suddenly begin coughing as my knees go weak and I can see my surroundings change.

I suddenly found myself in New York City, but it was empty, except for the many cars that were littered across the street, with most of their doors open. I look around and notice different people appearing out of various places, some I recognized, other I don't.

Mohinder climbs out of a cab and runs from away from me as he spots me. I continue to walk forward as the police officer, Matt Parkman stops me and leads a bald African-American male who is carrying a small African-American boy and a blond Caucasian female away from me.

As I continue to walk further I see Hiro and Ando watching me sadly from a distance as Simone begins to run towards me but is held back by Isaac. Soon Claire approaches me as she tearfully mouths "I'm sorry" before running away in the opposite direction.

Nathan and Bella finally steps out of a building and walk towards me, both with a forlorn expression on their faces. Bella comes to stand directly in front of me as she stares into my eyes, looking at me with nothing but love. "I love you. I'm not going any where." She whispers before she kisses me softly on my lips.

As she pulls away and takes a step back, I feel a pain in my hands. I look down at my hands as the began to glow a bright orange. "I took his power. I can't control it." I said as Nathan came to stand behind Bella. "Let us help you." Bella whispered. "You can't." I protested as the glowing got worse. "We're not leaving you." Nathan said, before I screamed as my whole body turns orange and I exploded.

I come out of my vision as I see the Nathan's frightened face looking down at me. "It's all my fault. The explosion...it's me." I whisper as I fall into the darkness.

* * *

**Edward POV**

As soon as the words left Nathan's mouth, Bella immediately went rigid. Her heart began beating wildly in her chest as her breathing increased; I almost thought she was having a panic attack. She hung up on Nathan as tears began to silently ran down her cheeks.

She suddenly seemed to snap out of her daze as Mr. Banner entered the classroom. He moved to greet the class before Bella suddenly grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom ignoring Mr. Banner as he called after her and as I much as I wanted to I couldn't follow her, but I promised myself I would check on her later.

**Bella POV**

_No, no, no!_ I thought as I finally calmed down, I called Nathan. I knew something was wrong when Peter had not yet called me and I began to fear he worse, maybe my vision had come true. But thankfully Peter was alive, he was comatose, but he wasn't dead, so that that brought me some semblance of hope.

Once I had informed Nathan that I would be there as soon as possible. I quickly called the airport in Seattle and booked a seat on the next red eye to New York, before I arrived home, ran upstairs to pack as I called Charlie and told him about Peter's condition, he agreed to come and drive me to the airport.

As I finished packing, I called Angela and told her the situation. I honestly wished I could stay with her and help her come to terms with her powers and deal with her mother's illness, but Peter needed me. Angela understood as we promised to keep in touch and Charlie pulled up out front and I got my bags before heading to the airport in Charlie's cruiser.

The drive to the airport wasn't comfortable. Charlie was actually being supportive. I guess it was one of those rare father, daughter moments, but one fully welcomed. Once we got to the airport I gave Charlie a quick hug, before getting my bags checked in and boarding my plane.

It was 6 hour non-stop flight from Seattle to New York. I flew first class, of course and managed to get some sleep, where I wasn't haunted by any dreams or visions thankfully and still found time to change before the plane landed at JFK. **{AN: All of these time are accurate might I add. I looked it up. XD}**

Peter's mother had sent the car for me as I headed to mine and Peter's apartment, to drop off my bags, before heading to the hospital. It took about 33 minutes for me to get from JFK to our apartment at West 82nd Street, and than another 5 minutes to get Lenox Hill Hospital where I founded a scruffy looking Nathan waiting for me. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days.

As I got out of the car I immediately went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. When Peter and I started dating, Nathan and I became surprisingly close. He especially loved it when we would have debates about the justice system.

Nathan and Arthur were surprised by my knowledge, especially at me age and thought I should have gone to law school. But I didn't want to be a lawyer, I wanted to be a writer. Nathan accepted my decision, but of course that just gave Arthur more of a reason to dislike me.

Angela however was a complex situation. She was already like my mother-in-law and we got along great, but sometimes when she looked at me and Peter it was like she was waiting for something, it was like she knew something we didn't and she seemed to take a particular liking to talking cryptically; it was creepy.

Nathan and I entered the Peter's hospital room to find Angela standing next to a comatose Peter as she held his hand. She rushed over to me as she noticed us enter the room and pulled me into a hug. "Thank goodness you're here." Angela whispered into my ear as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Has there been any change?" I asked as we pulled away. "No. He has no internal or external damage, but doctor says he's stable. Now its just up to Peter to wake up." Angela said sadly as I moved towards Peter.

"I'm gonna get some coffee. Ma, Bella you guys want any?" Nathan asked as I brought Peter's hand into mine. I nodded and soon heard the room door open and close, before I felt tears prick at my eyes as I gazed at the man who had captured my heart.

_I can't lose you Peter. I love you too much. Please wake up. Please don't leave me._ I thought and prayed that the heavens heard my prayer as I leaned over to kiss him on his lips. "What's happening to him?" I asked, not understanding how he got like this.

He had no internal or external damage yet he was in a coma, it didn't make any sense. But surprisingly it was Angela who answered me. "The same thing that would have happened to you, had you been here with him."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What does Angela mean? Will Peter wake up? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Comatose

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VIII**

_In the beginning, there was discovery, a confusion of elements, a first snowfall of impossible change. Old lives undone, left behind, strange faces made familiar, new nightmares to challenge sleep, new friends to feel safe with. Only then comes control, the need to impose order onto chaos through determination, through study, through struggle, all in defiance of a thundering truth. They're here, and the earth shudders underfoot._

**Bella POV **

"What are you talking about Angela?" I asked as I turned around to face Peter's mother. "Peter is an a coma, because he couldn't handle all the powers he had absorbed. If you had been here with Peter, you probably would be in this same situation." Angela explained calmly as she sat down.

How did she know about Peter's powers. He hadn't told her and I sure as hell didn't so how did she know? Wait a minute! "The visions, the dreams we got that from you didn't we?" I asked as I put it all together. She had seen all of this coming.

"Yes, you did. I knew Peter's powers would surface eventually and when he met you I could tell you were like us, Charles' did to. Now it was just a matter of time." Angela calmly explained as I moved to sit by her. "Why didn't you or Charles just tell us you knew." I asked as Angela brought her hand into mine. "We wanted you to come to terms with it on your own, we all did." She said. "We?" I asked confused, was there another third party that I wasn't aware of.

"Charles, your mother and I. Where do you think your first power came from?" Angela calmly explained as I felt my eyes widened. My mother! I got my shield from my mother. I always wondered how Renee and Charles were friends all these years, but I guess I just got my answer.

"But it's a good thing, you weren't here. Peter will need you more than ever when he wakes up…oh here." Angela said as she reached into a purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked, but Angela just motioned for me to open it. I opened it and was surprised by what I found. It was blank check for $60,000 with Angela's signature already on it.

"What this for?" I asked clearly confused. "It's the money Angela's family will need for her mother's surgery. $54,875 should about cover the hospital, operating room, supplies, staff, nurse, surgeon and medications in hospital. The rest it just a little extra, think of it as a gift. " Angela explained with a small smile as I smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

That had been two weeks ago and there was still no change. I had mailed the check to Angela and after a tear filled conversation over the phone, she had finally accepted the money and her mother was taken to the hospital in Seattle for her operation. The last I had talked to her, her mother was now recuperating at home and was as healthy as a horse. However the same can not be said for Peter. He condition hadn't change and I was really starting to lose hope that he was ever going to wake up.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Simone entered Peter's hospital room carrying a vase filled flowers. She handed the flowers to Angela, who accepted them gratefully with a sad smile before Simone moved towards me and brought me into a hug. "How are you?" She asked softly once we pulled back. "I'm holding up…how are _you_? I'm sorry I couldn't be there." I replied sadly as she gave a small smile. Charles had died while I was away and I felt terrible that I couldn't have been there for her. "I'm good. Dad left something for you." She said before she hand me an envelope and moved to Peter's side. I looked down at the envelope in my hand and decided to read it later.

"He's burning up." Simone said as she felt he's forehead. "Persistent idiomatic fever, meaning they have no idea what's wrong. Flying in the best doctors in the world, only for them to tell me that they don't know what their doing in four different languages." Angela said aggregation.

Although Angela and I knew what caused Peter's coma. After the first week we kind of got tried of waiting. "It's he's heart. The doctors don't know how much he can take." Nathan explained wearily. "26 years old and he's going to die of a heart attack." Angela said disbelievingly as I felt my hear drop in my chest. Peter _can't_ die. I won't survive it. "He's not going to die Ma." Nathan said calmly as I felt his eyes on me as he sense my mood and Angela held up her hands in surrender. "Well he will unless I do something." She said as she stood up. "Why don't you let the doctors do what they do." Nathan protested as Angela left the room and proceed to go and argue with the doctor.

"I wish I knew what was going on in there." Simone said as she looked at Peter and I came to sit by Nathan. "We all do." I said as Nathan took my hand in his. "Just before he passed out he said that he felt like he was absorbing too much powers." Nathan said as looked at Simone expectantly.

"Peter wanted to see that painting." Simone said calmly as I felt my eyebrows crease in confusion. "What painting?" I asked, before Simone told me what Isaac had painted _before_ I had called Peter. He knew that there was a possibility that he was going to die and didn't tell me.

"He's lucky he's already unconscious." I mumbled angrily as Nathan looked at me strangely before turning his attention back to Simone. "And she still showed it to him, even though I told her not to. You knew he was going to fall that thing head first all the way to Texas….He's brother and I love him, but we both know he never should have even been there." Nathan shot back angrily.

"It was important to him." Simone said sadly. "You really believe all this crap. Future paintings, the end of the world.." Nathan said disbelievingly before Simone cut him off. "I know he believes it and I believe in him. We all do." Simone said irritably, before turning her gaze to me. She knew why I had left to Forks. "You knew?" Nathan accused as he turned to look at me and I nodded.

"Perfect! Fine then show me." Nathan said as he released my hand and stood up and got his jacket. "We've been in the damn hospital for two weeks waiting for something to happen and I'll be damned if I sit around and watch my brother die. Take me to the artist. I want to see what's worth all this." Nathan said determinedly as Simone grabbed her purse.

I got up to hug Simone goodbye as Nathan moved over to Peter and kissed him on cheek. "I love you man." He whispered to Peter before he moved over to me and kissed me on the cheek and he Simone left for Isaac's loft. I sat back down as I fondled with the envelop with my hand and then finally decided to read it.

I opened it, to find and hand written letter from Charles. It read.

_My dearest Bella,_

_You have always been like a daughter to me and a sister to Simone. I have watched you grow up all these years and I'm glad to leave this world, knowing what a strong and brilliant woman you have become. _

_And I know deep in my heart that Peter will take good care of you and you of him. I have seen the love that you and Peter possess for each other and I know that, that same love will carry you both through the hard times to come. And they will come, but the important thing is that you stand by each other. _

_I love you Bella and I'm so glad that I got know someone like you in my life time. You have the potential to be great and to the save the world. I know you won't let me or yourself down. _

_With all my love,_

_Charles._

I felt tears comes to my eyes as I placed the letter into my purse and walked over to Peter and sat beside him as more beads of sweat formed on his face. "I love you Peter. Please wake up." I said as I kissed him on his lips.

A few hours had passed and Nathan and Angela had yet to return, when suddenly Peter awoke screaming.

**Peter POV**

I screamed as I awoke from my vision to find myself in the hospital. Suddenly I felt someone pushing me back unto the bed, before I came face to face with my beautiful Bella. "Bella." I breathed as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes that were filled with relief and love. I was so glad to see her again. I missed her so much.

"It's me. I'm the bomb. You have to get away from me." I said as panic laced my words. "Shh…I'm not going anywhere. I love you." She said softly, before she kissed me. I immediately kissed her back with as much passion as I could muster as I felt tears prick at my eyes.

She had said the same thing to me in my vision and I was going to kill her. Bella soon left to get the doctor and I took my chance. I immediately left the hospital, before she got back. I had to get away. I had to get away from her. I loved her too much. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was so frustrated. It had been two weeks since I had seen my Bella. I managed to go to Bella's room that night she had run out of the classroom, only to find all of her stuff was gone. I kept waiting for her to return but she had withdrew from school and was probably back in New York with _Peter_. How were me and Bella ever gong to be together if he was in the way? Maybe he would die and Bella would be heart broken and finally come to me. Coma patients don't always wake up and hopefully Peter wouldn't either.

I had only heard any mention of Bella once and it was only a few days later after she left in Angela's mind. Apparently Bella had sent her all the money that her family would need for her mother's operation. It warmed my un-beating heart to know that my mate was so compassionate.

"But she's Edward's mate." Alice protested as she brought me out of my thoughts. We were trying to convince the family to go to New York so that I could find my Bella. "And how do you know this?" Carlisle asked calmly with Esme at his side. "I've seen it." Alice urged. "But how could you have possibly seen Bella with Edward, if she with this Peter guy? Who also happens to be the reason she went back to New York in the first place, to be _with him_." Rosalie challenged and the family's thoughts, minus Alice's agreed with her. _No! This can NOT happen!_

"Please Carlisle. At least let me know for sure that she is or isn't the one." I said, practically grasping at straws. But I knew I had him, when I brought up being me alone for the last 90 years. Carlisle always hoped that I would find my mate and I have. "We're going to New York." Carlisle said as I smiled. New York City here I come.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will Bella be able to help Peter and stop the vision from coming true? And what about Edward? What will Bella do? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Where Is Peter?

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX**

_When we embrace what lies within, our potential has no limit. The future is filled with promise, the present rife with expectation. But when we deny our instinct, and struggle against our deepest urges, uncertainty begins. Where does this path lead? When will the changes end? Is this transformation a gift, or a curse? For those who fear what lies ahead, the most important question of all: can we really ever change what we are?_

**Nathan POV **

I walked back into the hospital and headed straight to for Peter's room. Once Simone had showed me the paintings in Isaac's lot and meeting Hiro and Ando, I hated to admit it but I was convince that maybe Peter and Bella weren't crazy.

As Peter's room came into view. I noticed that his bed was vacant. I turned around to the reception desk to see Bella and my mother gathering their things as they prepared to leave. "Ma, Bella where is he?" I asked as Bella turned around to look at me.

"I have no idea. He woke up." My mother answered angrily as she continued to back her purse. "He woke up?" I asked incredulously. "Yeah. He woke up screaming and once I thought I had calm him down, I went to get the doctor and when I came back he was gone." Bella explained angrily as she and my mother began to make their way towards the exit.

"I ran into him on his way out and he was raving. After two weeks spent at his bedside, thinking he could die. He says he's got to get away." My mother explained. "And you just let him leave?" I asked incredulously as I grabbed her arm, bringing her and Bella to a stop.

"No I did not let him leave and when I see him I will kill him." She explained angrily. "Ma okay. Just go home and get some rest. Both of you. I'll take care of it." I said as they both nodded and kissed them both on their foreheads, before I walked my mother and Bella to their car waiting out front. _Peter where are you?_

**Bella POV**

I'm going to kill Peter. It's been a few days since he left the hospital and I had yet to hear any word from him. I've spent most of my days since then with Angela at her house while Nathan looks for Peter. I know as the girlfriend I should probably be looking for him too, but I know that when Peter doesn't want to be found he won't be and when he is ready he will find me.

I went back to my apartment to get some clean clothes and do some laundry. Once I had finished my laundry and packed a new bag of clean clothes. I showered and changed into a white silk drape top with some blue jeans and brown ankle high heeled boots and decided to head to Isaac's before heading to Angela's. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

**Peter POV**

Thankfully Claude agreed to help me, but I wasn't so sure about his methods. I had to let go of the attachments I held to people in my life, especially according to Claude, Nathan and Bella. So we were currently following Bella as Claude tried to prove a point.

"What if she sees us? Bella has the same ability that I have." I stated as we watched Bella enter Isaac's loft. "She won't." Claude said simply. "How can you be so sure?" I asked incredulously. "Because she has more control than you, and luckily for her she does subconsciously otherwise she would be in the same boat that you're in."

"How does she do it?" I asked as we quietly followed her in. "You said the first power Bella absorbed was her shield right? And although she may not have it up physically, she does have it mentally at all times, which allows her to absorb only when she wants to." Claude explained; right before Isaac came into the room.

"Hey, glad to see you're back." He said as he embraced Bella in a hug. "It's good to be back. Have you heard anything from Peter?" She asked with concern clear in her voice. "No, I haven't." Isaac said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Bella asked as she looked into his eyes searching for the truth. "Bella, Peter has to die." Isaac said determinedly. "What?" She asked incredulously. "Peter's the bomb, Bella. He's the one that causes the explosion." Isaac said sadly as he moved away from her.

"I know. He told me when he woke up in the hospital." Bella said wearily as I felt my heart drop. I didn't want to hurt Bella, I love her more than anything, hell I already had the engagement ring picked out. "You know? They why haven't you killed him?" Isaac asked angrily.

"Because I love him. There has got to be another way to save the world, that doesn't involve me dying a spinster." She said angrily as Claude laughed and Isaac lips turned up into a small smile. "Bella, I doubt with a body like yours, that you'll die a spinster." Isaac said with humor clear in his voice.

"You could always find somebody else; you must can do better than Peter." Isaac assured her as he looked at her. "I don't want anyone else." She said with all seriousness as she looked into his eyes.

"Bella, he has to die, it's the only way to the save the world." Isaac said with a sense of lost hope in his voice. "Then I'll die with hm." Bella said determinedly, before she left Isaac's loft and hailed a taxi, probably heading to our apartment or my mother's.

"She loves you enough to die for you and she will if you don't control those powers of yours. Let her go now or lose her forever." Claude said as we walked out of Isaac's loft and back to the busy streets of New York, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Bella POV**

Angela lived on the Upper East Side, while Isaac lived on the Lower East Side of Manhattan so it was about a 19 minute drive to her place. Once I arrived I let myself in and took my bag to Peter's old room, before finding Angela in the living room with a troubled expression on her face. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"What's wrong?" I asked as I came to sit by her. "They're coming for you." She said anxiously. "Who's coming?" I asked as I brought her hand into mine, trying sooth her, before she finally answered. "The Cullens."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will Bella handle this? And will Peter learn to control himself so he can return to Bella? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. Visitors: The Wanted & Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story. ****So here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

**Bella POV**

"What...Why?" I asked incredulously. "He wants you." She said cryptically, before I really got irritated. "Angela cut the cryptic bullshit. He who? Edward?" I asked angrily and she looked stunned for a moment, by the way I had talked to her before she nodded.

"Why?" I asked calmly this time. "He believes that you are his mate." She replied and I looked at her in confusion. "Mate?" I asked, not even sure of the word as it left my mouth. "Yes…Edward and his family are not human." Angela said as she released her hand from mine and walked over to the warm fireplace.

"I know there was something different about them. When I was in Forks, there was an accident and Edward moved to me at impossible speed…but if their human, what are they?" I asked as I looked at her as she gazed into the fire, the light illuminating her skin.

"Their vampires." She bluntly stated as she turned around to face me, before I started laughing. "Vampires…really?" I asked in between laughs. "Yes vampires." She said seriously, making me instantly calm down. She was serious.

"But Angela they can't be vampires…even if they are real. I've seen them in the day." I said as I was willing to entertain the idea that Cullens might be vampires. "Am not sure of the specifics, but the Cullens are vampires. Incredible speed and strength, enhanced senses and the fact that they feed of blood, is kind of a dead give away." Angela replied.

"Okay. Cullens aren't human, we've covered that. But what about Edward, why does he think I am his mate when I'm with Peter?" I asked. "Your mind is silent to him. Not to mention, your blood sings to him. Your scent is unlike any other." She said before I could the confusion clearly come to my face.

"If my blood sings to him. Why didn't he kill me? And what do you mean I'm silent to him?" I asked, thinking Edward possibly would have tried, keyword: _tried_ to turn me into a corpse. "Edward has the ability to read minds and your shield stops him from reading hours.

And it would seem the Cullens don't follow the normal diet of their kind. They feed of animals. A difficult lifestyle I'm sure, but since Edward was able to resist the call of your blood, he seems to think you're his mate…and that seer in his family has convinced him that it's true." Angela explained.

"Seer who?" I asked. "The one who looks like a pixie." She said as I tried to remember who see was talking about. "Alice." I said as I remembered and Angela nodded. "She's been forcing her visions. But most of them are wrong and well never happen. Visions must be earned." Angela explained and I nodded before a blond girl, she couldn't have been more than 16 or 17 and for some strange reason, I could see some very faint hints of Nathan in her features, came into the living room.

"Claire this is Peter's girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Claire." Angela introduced as I instantly recognized the name. "Nice to meet you." She said softly as I stood up and shook her hand. "You too…So you're the cheerleader that going to save the world?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"I guess so." Claire timidly and I smiled at her and she smiled back before Angela cut in. "Claire is Nathan's biological daughter. Peter's niece and she'll be your niece soon." Angela said with a smile and I looked at her in shock.

"Soon?" I asked eagerly. "Soon." Angela clarified and we all smiled. I mean sure I was shocked that Claire was Nathan's kid, but I was more concerned that I was gonna have a rock on my finger soon. _HELL YEAH!_

"Well, now that our first meeting of the Petrelli women has come to an end. It's late we should get some rest." I said as Angela and Claire smiled before we all exchanged hugs and went to up to our separate rooms and got some rest.

* * *

**Edward POV**

We had finally arrived in New York, had it been up to me, we would have been here sooner, but of course we had to make up a story for the humans and make it look convincing, but thankfully we were finally here and thanks to Alice we were able to find Bella's location, a mansion on the Upper East Side.

I ran the doorbell with my family behind me. Shortly a woman in her late 40s dressed completely in designer opened the door; she narrowed her eyes at us, before putting on expressionless mask. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, we're looking for Bella Swan." I said politely. What business do you have with my _daughter-in-law_?" She asked calmly and I had to swallow down a growl that threatened to escape. _So did Peter survive the coma or were they already engaged?_ I wondered as I tried to read her mind, only to my shock, I couldn't.

"See…the girl's spoken for. Can we please go home now?" Rosalie asked at vampire speed, so only our family could hear. "No! She's Edward's. I've seen it." Alice said still at vampire speed. "Yeah, because your visions never change." Rosalie retorted before I finally spoke to the Bella's mother-in-law normally.

"We're friends of us. Could we see her?" I asked her, while she was completely unaware of the agreement that happen in just five seconds and nodded, before she steeped aside and allowed us to enter.

"You have a wonderful home?" Esme complimented as Angela led us into living room. "Thank you, my name is Angela Petrelli." She said as she sized all of us up, before she finally called Bella. "Bella, you have visitors." Angela yelled, before the sound of heels reached my ears and Bella appeared.

She was wearing black high leg ankle boots with a black knit knot back form fitting dress that was way too short and tight my taste. Is unladylike for her to wear something that short that stops only six inches above her knee. When we're together she'll change that. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she launched herself unto my mate. "What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked as she didn't hug Alice back. "We came here looking for you silly." Alice said as she released Bella and went back to Jasper's side and the doorbell rang once more and Angela went to answer it.

It didn't bother listening in as I focused on the angel in front of me before Angela returned, joined by a young Indian man carrying a man's limp body, that wasn't breathing and had no heart beat. "Peter!" Bella exclaimed and I smiled. Peter was dead.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Peter really dead? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Back In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please readers remember to REVIEW and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XI**

**Bella POV**

The next morning after meeting Claire and finding out that Edward freaking Cullen was coming after me, much to my annoyance; might I add. I walked into the dining room to find Claire and Angela finishing up their breakfast. "Morning." I said as I smiled at Claire and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Morning Bella." Claire and Angela said in unison as I sat down and the butler came in and served me breakfast.

"Claire, why don't you head up to your room and think about what we discussed?" Angela said once the butler left. Claire nodded and with a soft smile in my direction before she got up and left the room and up the grand staircase.

"So what her story?" I asked once Claire left. "Nathan had some kind of rebellious fling in Texas with a woman named Meredith and Claire was adopted by the Bennett's. She just recently learned who her parents are and had apparently met Peter on his trip to Texas, when he went to save her from Sylar, little did they know that they were related." Angela explained and I nodded due to my mouth being full of food.

"And I thought Peter was the rebellious one." I teased and Angela laughed and as she was about to say something, the doorbell rang and she went to answer. It was quite for a few momentsas I finished my breakfast, before I heard the bell like voice that made my stomach churn that could only belong to one Edward fucking Cullen.

I immediately placed a mental shield around Angela's mind as I listened to the Cullens kiss Angela's ass to see me. Angela soon let them in and leaded them into the living room as she called for me. I exited the dining room and I entered the living room. "Bella!" the pixie squealed as she launched herself at me, hugging me like we were friends, as if. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I didn't hug her back, hoping she'd get the message.

"We came here looking for you silly." The pixie said as she released me and went back to her boyfriend's side and I wanted nothing more than to rip he head off. Suddenly the doorbell rang once more and Angela went to answer it.

I said nothing to them as I waited for her to return. Soon I could her footsteps returning, joined by another set and I looked to towards the living room entrance, gasping and almost fainting at the sight. It was a young Indian man, probably Mohinder, carrying Peter's limp body.

"Peter!" I exclaimed as he lay Peter's body down on one of the couches and my eyes immediately filled with tears. His eyes were deadly pale and white, just like when he painted, but I knew that wasn't the case this time.

I immediately went to his side and I knelt beside him, holding his cold limp hand in my mine. "I'm so sorry…It was Sylar. I couldn't stop him." He said softly and I could feel the tears running freely down my cheeks. I knew who Sylar was and I know what he did to people like me and Peter.

"You should leave." Angela told the Mohinder and the Cullens in a cold unfeeling voice. Mohinder said nothing and I heard his footsteps leave and the front door close, but the Cullens didn't follow him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Douchward said with fake sincerity. I know it was fake, I saw that smile on his face when Mohinder brought in Peter's body, he was happy that the love of my life was dead.

"Get out." I said softly as I felt anger rise up in me. "Bella." He said trying to sound comforting, but only made me angrier. "GET OUT!" I yelled, before Angela demanded for them to leave and they did do so reluctantly.

When Cullens finally left, I hid my face in Peter's neck, inhaling his familiarly comforting scent as I heard Angela returned and picked up the phone before she began muttering into the phone, I assumed she'd called Nathan.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…we were supposed to have our happy ending, we were supposed to get married and have a family and grow old together." I whispered, looking into his pale, dead eyes as I tried to catch my breath through my sobs and placed a shaky kiss on his lips.

Suddenly I heard the front door bang open and Nathan quickly appeared. He first looked at my red, tearstained face and then to his younger brother, before he collapsed on the other side of Peter, pulling his limp body into his arms.

"No! Pete." He whispered, before I heard the stairs creak and looked up to see Claire looking in on the scene with a distressed look on her face. Nathan must have felt her eyes on him as he slowly raised his head and turned to look at her.

"Claire?" He asked incredulously and her eyes shifted to Peter's body and she came to his side. With a confused expression, Nathan moved out of the way, joining Angela on the other side of the room, with me following closely behind.

"What is she doing here ma?" Nathan asked as we stood in front of Angela. "She showed up yesterday night. I'm trying to convince her to leave, but she wanted to see you…and Peter." She said as her voice cracked at the mention of her youngest son.

Nathan hung his head, a gesture I've come to know when he wants to hide his tears from view. I immediately took his hand in mine and he looked up at me, before he pulled me into a hug until we heard a faint gasp come from the couch.

It was quickly followed by a cough that was too deep to be coming from Claire. I immediately moved out Nathan's embrace and turned around, only to see my Peter, sitting up and sputtering. I immediately went to his side and looked at him, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

His eyes were back to their beautiful coffee color and his skin was back to beautiful natural tan, he was alive. I smiled at him happily before I slapped him hard across the face and launched myself into his arms.

I immediately I took his face in my hands, placing kisses anywhere I could on his face on his now warm face. I felt his arms wrap around me as he held me as I sobbed into his neck and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Bella, shhh…its okay. I'm here, I'm alright." Peter whispered into my ear as I clung to his shirt for dear life. When I finally calmed down, I went up to our room as I waited for him and Nathan to finish talking to Angela about their abilities as she acted like she had no idea.

I lay down on our bed as I felt the tears once again come to my eyes. I sobbed into my pillow with sadness and happiness all at the same time. I had almost lost peter twice now, first to that bloody coma, then to that bastard, Sylar.

I loved Peter more than anything I don't what I would do if I lost him. I knew along time that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; there would never be anyone else. I caught up in my thoughts I hadn't heard the room door open, before I felt the bed sink with the new shift in weight.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said as she wrapped his arms around me and I turned around and buried my head into his chest. "Do you have any idea what you put me through…not just today, but at the hospital?" I asked into his chest.

"No…I can imagine, but no I don't. I'm so, so very sorry for what I put you through." Peter whispered as he ran his fingers soothingly through my hair. "You're lucky I love you." I said as Peter chuckled lightly before he unwrapped his arms from around me and headed over to his discarded coat.

He took out something out of his coat pocket, that I couldn't I see before moving back to sit beside me on the bed. "Well will this make you forgive me?" He said as he placed a small velvet box into my hand.

I looked up at him briefly before I opened the box to find a sterling silver diamond engagement ring inside. "Bella…will you marry me?" Peter asked as I looked up at him and I wasted no time to launch myself into his arms and kiss him senselessly.

"So that's a yes." Peter asked with a chuckle as we pulled back. "Most definitely." I said before I kissed him again and we indulged in each other after weeks apart. Peter was alive and he was _never_ leaving me again and we were going to be together forever.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Peter's alive, but what now? And what about the Cullens? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. What Now?

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XII**

**Peter POV**

I woke to the sound of Bella whimpering in her sleep. We were in my bedroom at my Mom's house, my arm still securely around her naked delicate frame. With Bella's mental shield it took a great deal of effort to get into her head, but I finally managed to get through.

I saw her dream through her mind; it was of my 'death'. I could see my 'death' through her eyes as she'd sobbed over my lifeless body. It was horrible, there was nothing but pain and despair written all over her beautiful features.

I retreated from her thoughts and shook her shoulder gently. "Bella…baby wake up. Come on baby wake up." I said as her eyes shot open and her chocolate brown, tear filled eyes met mine and she launched her self into my arms, holding me tight.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you." I said softly, stroking her soft hair and wiping the tears from her face. I pulled her closer into my side and we stayed like that for a few minutes, just lying in each other's arms.

"It just keeps replaying in my head. I can't lose you." She whispered her face buried in my chest. "You won't." I whispered back, kissing the top of her head softly. We stayed like for about an hour or so as Bella decided to fill me in with all that I had missed before we went to take a shower.

I got dressed in a pair of black blade slim leg jeans, with a light blue long sleeved shirt with a white undershirt. Bella got dressed into a beige cable drop cowl dress that stopped three inches above her knee with black Tatum buckle booties, that made her look classy but sexy, before we headed down stairs for some breakfast. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

As I sat eating in my Mom's dining room, I noticed Bella wasn't eating, she was to busy admiring her engagement ring. I chuckled lightly and she tore her gaze away her hand to me, raising an eyebrow as to say: _What?_

"It's nothing…I'm just glad you like the ring." I said as I smiled at my beautiful fiancé. Bella smiled at me, but said nothing as leaned towards me and kissed me briefly on the lips before she finished her breakfast and went back to admiring her ring.

Finally, once we finished eating we made our way into the foyer hand-in hand, where we saw Claire. She was on the stairs and greeted us with a soft, sad smile before Bella kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Go talk to her." She whispered and walked off to talk to Nathan. I made my way up the stirs and into the guest room where Claire was staying to find my mom packing up some things for her. I knocked lightly and they both raised their heads.

"I'll let you two say goodbye." My mother said in her normal calm exterior, brushing passed me and out of the room. "You can't leave." I said bluntly, once she left and I looked at my niece. "I have to…at least until the election is over." Claire whispered bitterly and I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I found you, in Odessa. We save each other and you end up being my niece. This isn't just random okay? This is destiny." I told her, knowing I needed her here when I exploded. "My father sacrificed himself so that I could have a life, not a destiny." She said stubbornly, referring to her adoptive father.

"You can't save me Peter, not this time." She said hopelessly. "And Nathan can?" I asked incredulously. "Yes, he can. Nathan can keep me safe." She whispered fiercely. "Safe? You can't get hurt." I said loudly as I got agitated and sighed.

"You're here to save the world." I said softly. "How? I'm sorry…but I can't go around chasing some fantasy." She said and I turned around and shut the door so no one else would hear me. "It's not some fantasy okay? I explode and she froze, before I continued.

"I've seen it. I wipe out this whole city. You, Bella, Nathan, _everyone_." I said, emphasizing my last word. "You explode?" She whispered, with shock clear in her voice. "Yeah. Like a nuclear bomb." I stated firmly.

"Nuclear... Like Ted." She whispered and I paused. _Like Ted?_ Has _she seen heard of this before._ I thought as I stared at my blond niece. "Ted? Who the hell is Ted?" I demanded and she looked at me remorsefully.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"How have you been feeling Bells?" Nathan asked as I sat in the kitchen with him and Angela. "I'm great. Still a little shaken up, but other than that I'm fabulous." I said as subtlety flashed my new engagement ring.

Nathan nodded but looked at me strangely, still clearly oblivious; but Angela saw what I was doing and smiled at me happily. "What?" Nathan asked as he saw the smile Angela was sending me way.

"Notice anything different about Bella, Nathan?" Angela said wanting Nathan to figure it out for himself. "Ma, what are you…" Nathan began as he scanned me over before his eyes widened as he finally noticed the engagement sitting on my hand.

"Bells!" Nathan exclaimed happily as he pulled me into a hug. "It's wonderful news." Angela said happily as Nathan and I pulled back and I soon found myself in Angela's arms. "Now you'll officially be a Petrelli." Nathan said as he smiled at me as Angela and I pulled away and Peter appeared in the doorway.

"Congrats Pete." Nathan said he looked towards his younger brother. Peter said nothing but nodded in thanks, before he shifted his eyes to me and I could immediately tell by his expression that something was wrong.

"Nathan, Bella, I need to talk to you." He said as I nodded and Nathan and I stood before we followed Peter into another room where Claire was waiting. She explained everything to us about Ted.

"So you're telling me this guy Ted is the guy that blew up your house?" Nathan asked for clarification and Claire nodded."Yeah, pretty much." She said with a sigh. "Don't you get it Nathan…Maybe I'm not the bomb. Maybe this guy Ted Sprague is and maybe we can stop him." Peter said hopefully as he looked to his older brother.

"You said that in your dream, you blew up New York City." Nathan reminded him as Peter sighed. "I also dreamt that I could fly and look how that turned out for you." Peter shot back, before Claire cut in.

"You can fly?" Claire asked Nathan with a hint of excitement. Nathan looked at her briefly, wondering if he should answer her, before he just shrugged and nodded. "That's pretty cool." Claire said shyly and I gave her a small smile.

"The election is tomorrow." Nathan said, as if looking for a way out of the situation. I sighed, I knew how important this election was to Nathan, but if we didn't stop this explosion, it wouldn't matter if he lost or won the election.

"Nathan, put in a call with the FBI. We need to find Ted." Peter said determinedly, while Nathan looked in the opposite direction out the office window. "Nathan." Peter said softly, bringing Nathan's attention back to him.

"Trust me." He said his eyes glowing with sincerity as Nathan looked at me for conformation, to see if I agreed with this decision. I nodded before Nathan looked back to Peter. "I'll make a few calls." Nathan said quietly and Peter nodded thankfully before and I followed him out of the office.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will they be able to find Ted? And stop the explosion?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. Fear & Anger

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII**

**Bella POV**

"So do we do what now?" I asked, still not quite sure what the plan is. "Now we wait, if the FBI can get to Ted before me, they can stop him from exploding and me from getting his powers." Peter explained as I grabbed my black Isabel De Pedro collar wrap coat and Claire joined us in the foyer.

We decided to bring Claire out with us for some fun before she'd be shipped off to Paris, but after a little while Peter began leading us to Nathan's campaign office. "What are we doing here?" I asked, following Peter through the halls of people.

"The FBI and police aren't going to believe us, but they'll take Nathan seriously. You two wait here, while I go talk to him." He said, walking into the office, before Claire grabbed his arm. "Wait." She whispered, looking through the windows into the room.

Suddenly she began pulling us back down the hallway with a scared expression on her face. "What? Claire, what is it?" Peter asked anxiously as she stopped to look into the office window again. "That man…He's the guy from my dad's work that we've been running from." She whispered fearfully, referring to the older man talking to Nathan in his office, before she started pulling us again but Peter pulled her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute. We don't have time to wait." Peter said as we looked on into the office at the conversation going on inside, not being able to hear anything. "How could I have been so stupid? My father took a bullet to keep me safe from that man and now he's with Nathan." Claire said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Maybe it's not what you think." Peter said calmly. "Why do you keep running back to him?" Claire asked angrily as she glared at Peter. "Because he's my brother." Peter said softly. I knew of the infinite loyalty Peter had to his brother, I had seen too many times not to notice it, but sometimes it made me wonder if Peter held his loyalty blindly towards Nathan.

"I know he is…but you have no idea what's gonna happen if you go in there." Claire said worriedly and I silently agreed with her. We had no idea who this man was and what he was capable of. "You're scared." Claire stated as her face turned accusatory.

"Yes, I am…I'm petrified. I don't know if I will be able to find the nuclear man, and I don't know if I can contain all that power, and I don't know if I could bear to hurt any of you."Peter admitted as he grabbed my hand tighter.

"Then run the other way." Claire said pleadingly. "I can't." Peter said back fiercely. "And why not?" She countered. "Because if we save ourselves, who's gonna save the world?" Peter whispered, pulling me into his side.

"You're not alone Claire. Alright?" Peter said reassuringly and I nodded in agreement "Come on." Peter said before leading us out of the building and back out onto the street and we headed to the nearest Starbucks.

As we reached Starbucks, I went rigid as I saw seven people I really wanted to leave me alone. Peter noticed me change in demeanor, before he followed my gaze and I immediately placed a mental shield around Peter's and Claire's mind as the Cullens came forward.

"Claire why don't you go in and order for us." I ordered, more than suggested as I kept my eyes fixed on the vampires in front of me. Claire didn't argue as she looked between me and the Cullens, before heading into Starbucks.

"Bella!" The pixie exclaimed happily before moving forward to hug me, but as if her boyfriend felt the hostility I was sending their way, drew her back before she could touch me."How are you alive?" Edward asked incredulously, but I could also hear an undertone of anger clear in his voice.

He was angry that Peter was alive. _The sick bastard was hoping with Peter's 'death', that I would be with him…you know what, I would be with him…when hell freezes over._ I sneered in my mind as I felt my anger rise and Peter's hand tighten on mine, he was angry too.

"How I am alive is none of you damn business." Peter sneered with hostility that matched my own. "What the fuck are you all doing here?" I asked and before any one could answer my question, their mother cut in.

"Language!" She chastised and I glared at her. "Listen lady, I'm not one of your children, so don't presume you can tell me what to do, so fuck off!" I sneered and she shrunk back in fear at my glare. What can I say? When I'm angry I can really scary.

"That is no way for a lady to talk, love." Doucheward chastised and I felt my anger grow even more. "Love? I'm not your fucking love! I will never be your fucking love." I yelled as people around us looked at us. "Bella." Alice said sadly as she pouted.

I rolled my eyes at her as spoke once more. "Oh shut it pixie bitch." I said, before she looked for her boyfriend for protection or at least to defend her, but her disappointment he said nothing but stare at me and Peter as his twin and her bear boyfriend smiled at me proudly.

"But Bella we're meant for each other." Doucheward pleaded. "No we're not. I don't know what shit that sister of yours has been filling your head with, but we are not meant for each other and we never will be. I don't love you, I certainly don't like you. I love Peter, my fiancé. I said as I flashed my engagement ring and Edward growled.

"Oh shut it, you rabid dog…Let me make this very clear to you. Bella's heart belongs to me; she loves me and only me. You absolutely have no chance, so please try to regain some semblance of your dignity, if it even still exists, and walk away and leave _my fiancé_ alone." Peter said angrily and I smiled at him lovingly.

"Perhaps your right…we should go." Dr. Cullen and Edward shook his head defiantly. "No…you said she was." Edward accused as he glared to his pixie sister. "She is…I don't know." Alice said incredulously, before their family began to pull them away.

"I'm sorry for my family's behavior. Good luck to you both." Dr. Cullen said as Alice and Edward resisted their holds, before they finally managed to drag them away, leaving me and Peter alone before we joined Claire inside Starbucks.

Claire had order us all ice coffee and a chocolate chip muffin with vanilla icing, chocolate chips and one small chocolate cookie on top. Claire was curious about the Cullens, but Peter and I just told her that Edward was guy I knew at high school who believed we belonged together.

"Sounds like a nut job, if you ask me." Claire muttered and Peter and I laughed softly. "We need to go back to my mom's house for something." Peter said as he looked at his watch, before we finished our drinks and paid our bill and grabbed ourselves a cab, before heading back to Angela's.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will the Cullens leave for good?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. A Solution?

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIV**

**Edward POV**

"We're leaving…and we are heading back to Forks. Today!" Carlisle ordered and I felt myself fill with dread. "Carlisle, no! She's my mate." I argued and Alice nodded in agreement. "Oh give at rest, Eddie." Emmett said with annoyance clear in his voice and in his thoughts.

"She's not your mate. She doesn't even like you. She has a _fiancé_." Rosalie pointed out as she mocked me in her thoughts. "She's meant to be with Edward. I've seen it." Alice protested. "How? How could you have possibly seen Edward and Bella together? Your visions are subjective and Bella has obviously chosen Peter." Rosalie countered.

"She loves me." I protested and Jasper scoffed. "I felt many things from Bella towards you and love wasn't one of them. It was mostly hostility." Jasper said calmly. "But…" I started before Carlisle cut me off.

"No Edward! You brothers and sister are right. Bella is not your mate. She has obviously chosen her life with Peter and you will not stand in the way of their happiness. We're leaving…and it is not up for discussion." Carlisle ordered and I reluctantly went to my room to pack.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The ride back to Angela's was ridden in silence. The moment we pulled up in front of the house, Peter rushed in. Claire and I shared a hesitant glance before following Peter into the house. I found him searching through drawers until he pulled something out.

Claire snuck upstairs, probably to get her luggage and trying to get out of the house for her flight without a fuss but as she was coming back down the stairs with her bags, Peter came out from the other room with something behind his back.

"You weren't even gonna say goodbye." He said accusingly as he looked directly at Claire. "Goodbye." Claire said with a hopeless sigh. "I have a way for you to save the world." Peter said, revealing a gun and I gasped as I placed my hands over my mouth in horror, I knew where this was going.

"A gun…That's how I save the world from going nuclear?" Claire asked incredulously. "I can handle Ted, but if I lose it, you're the only one who can get close enough to stop me." "You want me shot you? And what about Bella, she can get to you." Claire pointed out as she stared at the gun and then back at Peter.

"I'm not putting Bella at risk like that. If I get Ted's powers, I want her as far away from me as possible." Peter said. "That's never going to happen." I said fiercely. "Bella, stop please. If you get too close to me, you could die. Claire can heal herself, you can't. You don't have her power." He said with a frustrated sigh.

I immediately move forward to stand in front of Claire as I placed my hand on her arm and lowered my mental shield allowing me to absorb her power. "I do now." I said as I steeped away from her and grabbed his hand tightly in mine.

"I don't care about what could happen! I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me. I love you." I said as I stared into the eyes of the man that I loved and was willing to die for. Peter stared into my eyes briefly before he turned back to Claire, holding the gun out to her.

"Right in the back of the head. You know the spot." He said calmly. "My destiny cannot be to shoot you…the universe can't be that lame." She said angrily as she tried to brush passed him. "You can't run away from who you are, Claire. The bomb is happening." Peter argued.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked with a hint of annoyance and fear in her voice. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his drawings, like the ones Isaac makes. "Because I can draw the future. I met a guy who could do it and now I can too." Peter said as he showed her the picture of him exploding.

"Someone's gonna blow. Me, Ted, it doesn't really matter…It's happening around the election, unless we can stop it." Peter said quietly as Claire shuffled through his other drawings and stopped on one of a man I didn't recognize.

"That's Ted…You drew Ted." Claire said quietly as he looked at Peter fearfully. "Are you sure?" Peter asked. "I'll never forget that face." She whispered. "That's at Kirby Plaza, midtown." I said as I pointed at the background in the drawing.

"Ted is here in New York. Don't you see, Claire? You're a part of this. You have to do this." Peter said as I looked at him sharply. "No she doesn't. Peter I'm not going to let you kill yourself." I said angrily as I fought back the tears that wanted to fall at the thought of Peter dying.

"Bella I'm not going to risk you getting hurt, or worse. I would never live with myself if anything happened to you." Peter said as he turned from Claire to look me in the eye. "No. I'm not leaving your side no matter what happens, I'll never leave you….I can't lose you again." I whispered as the tears began to fall freely down my cheeks and I let out a broken sob.

Peter immediately pulled me into his chest as he stroked my hair. "Shh, it's okay. I won't leave you, ever again. I promise." He whispered soothingly and I felt a softer hand rub my back. "It's okay _Auntie_ Bella. We're gonna stop this before anyone even has a chance to get hurt." Claire said softly.

I smiled at my new title as I nodded and Peter released me from his grasp, wiping the tears off my cheeks and kissing me softly. "We're gonna be okay." He whispered as he gazed into my eyes. "I pray that we are." I whispered back, before he pulled me into one more kiss.

"I love you." Peter said with nothing but love in his voice as we pulled back. "As I love you." I replied with a small smile, my voice matching his as I gazed into his eyes. "Come on, we gotta get to Kirby Plaza." Claire said before we followed her out the door and she hailed a cab.

We made it there in about five minutes and sat, waiting for Ted. Claire and I said on one of the stone benches while Peter looked throughout the plaza. "There's no sign of him." Peter said with a shrug, coming to stand in front of me and grabbing my hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze, which I returned.

Claire sat back and her face became red as tears appeared in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand with my free one, offering comfort. "I'm not normal." She said, looking at me then up at Peter.

"I tried to pretend that I was but I just hurt everyone. My mom, my dad; I ruined everything because of what I am. I hated it. But you, when I met you I finally felt like I was…part of something." Peter and I smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Felt the same thing when I met you." Peter said softly before Claire looked over Peter's shoulder and froze. Peter turned and Claire and I got up to see three men walking our way. "Dad." Claire whispered and ran up to the oldest man of the three, hugging him fiercely.

I however, gasped when I recognized one of the men. Peter looked at the heavier man as if he knew him, and then turned to face the man that I had recognize. Suddenly Peter's hand grew hot in mine and I gasped in pain, letting it go.

Peter's hands were glowing orange, clearly he'd already absorbed Ted's power and he gasped loudly when he looked down at his hands. "Peter…Peter calm down." I said as I stared at the man that I love go nuclear.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Peter be able to stop?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Countdown

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XV **

**Bella POV**

"Claire?" Peter called, panicking. Claire and her father turned and Claire's eyes widened."What's he doing?" Ted asked, looking slightly scared. "He's absorbing your ability." Mr. Bennett said, walking towards Peter who was looking at us, frantically.

"He's gotta make it stop." The third man said with an authoritative voice that didn't quite match his friendly, comforting looking features. Peter began breathing deeply, clenching and unclenching his fists in attempt to calm down and stop the radioactivity.

"Peter you got to calm down." I said as I moved to stand directly in front of him and I cupped his cheeks in my hands and stared straight into his eyes. "Calm down…just focus on me." I whispered soothingly. Peter stared back into my eyes as he took deep breaths and his hands started to return to normal. "You're okay." I whispered as I step back a little and I placed my hands on my side. "I'm okay." He whispered, but we all heard him.

"Bella, this is Matt Parkman, he's a telepath. Matt…this is my girlfriend, Bella." Peter introduced as Claire and her father moved away from us as she filled him and what had happened since they last saw each other. "It's nice to me too." I said politely as I shook Matt's outstretched hand. "Likewise." He said with a smile and I returned it, before Peter told Ted to go back home as I turned my attention back to Ted.

"I just rode 26 hours from Texas to take down the evil bastards that want me dead and you're saying I should turn around and go back because of a painting you saw." Ted said incredulously as he looked between me and Peter.

"Yeah that and a dream." Peter said as I looked at him with mild amusement. If I didn't know what he was talking about I probably would have thought he was insane. "He may be nuts Ted, but he's not lying, he believes every word of it." Matt explained as he probably read Peter's mind and I turned my attention from my fiancé back to Ted.

"Look they'll take out the tracking system and then you'll be free." Peter said as he tried to encourage Ted to leave. "Free? I've killed people with my powers, I didn't mean to, but it happened. Now the FBI thinks I'm a terrorist." Ted said angrily.

"But you're not a terrorist but you got to leave before you come one." Peter argued before I became really irritated. "Look…the painting and the dream are the result of seer power. And both showed a man exploding and wiping out the entire city. Now whether that exploding man is you or Peter is irrelevant, we just need to stop it from happening." I said as seriously before Claire and her father joined us.

"There is a town in Nebraska, Indie 4. Population 15…I want you to go there and wait for me to contact you." Mr. Bennett said as he came to stand beside Peter. "He gave me directions." Claire interjected. "You're sending your daughter with them?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Claire tells me she has a destiny…she stopped Ted from melting down once before and saved all of our lives, she can do it again. She could stop both of you." Mr. Bennett said as he looked at his daughter lovingly, before peter moved closer to Ted.

"You coming?" Peter asked as he looked Ted in the eye. "I'm in." Ted replied before me, Claire, Peter and Ted all left Kirby Plaza while Mr. Bennett and Matt searched for this tracking system and we began to make our way out of the city.

"You know I've been thinking after we save the world. I might go on patrol; you know jumping in front of bullets, dragging people out of burning buildings." Claire said as we made our way through New York traffic.

"You're not going to catch me wearing a cape. Walking around with my underwear outside me pants." Peter said as we reached the other side of the street. "And here I was thinking I could be Lois Lane and you my superman." I teased and Peter smiled at me.

"Why do we have to rent a car. Why we can't we fly to Nebraska…in a plane." Claire finished as Peter looked at her. "FBI has got my face all over wanted posters. We wouldn't get very far." Ted said as Peter suddenly went rigid.

"What is it?" Claire and I asked in unison. "Sylar…he's here. He's watching us." Peter said as we all looked around trying to see if he could locate him. "Right now?" Claire asked fearfully. "He knows where we're taking him to. We need to get off the streets." Peter said as he pulled me and Claire into the car rental service.

"Who is Sylar?" Ted asked as he followed us in. "Sylar is a murdering bastard who kills people like us so he can get their powers. If you think the FBI is bad, he's worst." I explained as Peter moved reception desk, to rent a car.

"How does he get our powers?" Ted asked once Peter returned and we exited the car rental and headed to the car lot. "He rips your head open?" Claire said angrily. "I say we stick to the plan and get out of the city." Ted said before black SUV pulled up containing the FBI.

"Get out of here, go." Ted ordered before Peter grabbed me and Claire and we became invisible and ran as Ted got arrested by the FBI. "Guys it has to be Sylar who called them." Peter said as we were a safe distance away from the FBI.

"We have to make sure Sylar doesn't get to him." I said as they nodded in agreement as we moved to find Ted. Sadly by the time we found Ted it was night out and we were too late. Sylar had already killed him and took his power.

"What are we doing here?" Claire asked angrily as Peter got off the phone with Mr. Bennett and we pulled in the underground garage under Nathan's office and Peter signaled to Nathan to wait for a minute.

"I actually believed you, you said you weren't gonna call him." She said angrily from the backseat. "Yeah I know, but think about we can't do this alone." Peter protested. "No you think about it. We can't trust him." Claire retorted.

"No we can trust him. Nathan has never let me down before." Peter said as his blind faith towards Nathan showed no more than ever. "Nathan does care about you, he doesn't care about me and I'm his own daughter. We do not need him." Claire argued.

"We do." Peter protested stubbornly before he got out of the car and went to talk to Nathan. "Let's go Claire." I said as Peter and Nathan turned their backs to us and I unbuckled my seat belt. "Bella, please don't trust him." Claire pleaded with me.

"I don't. I love Nathan, but I've been around this family long enough to know when to stay and when to run…and now its time we run." I said and Claire smiled at me and we got out the car silently and made it out of the parking garage without Peter's and Nathan's notice.

**Peter POV**

I can't believe that Nathan actually has no intention of stopping the explosion. Claire was right about not trusting Nathan, but before I can get her and Bella out of her I turn to see that they have fled.

"Claire? Bella?" I yelled frantically before I left Nathan in the parking garage to an empty street as I try to find my niece and my fiancé, but my new 'nuclear' powers start to take over as my emotions come haywire, I try to calm down and make the burning stop but nothing works as everything goes black.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT BEFORE THE CONCLUSION OF **_**EVOLUTION**_** IS UP NEXT.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Bella and Claire do? What will happen to Peter? And the Salvatores are coming to Forks, what could that lead to...more drama?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. Detonation

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVI**

_Where does it come from, this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here. Yet still we struggle to make a difference, to change the world, to dream of hope, never knowing for certain who we will meet along the way. Who among the world of strangers will hold our hand, touch our hearts, and share the pain of trying._

**Bella POV**

"Where are we going?" Claire asked as we walked down the empty street. "We're going to find your dad….so we can stop Sylar." I replied. "How are we going to stop him?" Claire asked. "I may not have all the powers, Peter has and that's by choice, but I do have enough, including yours. We both can get close enough to kill him, before explodes." I explained and Claire nodded in understanding.

"Claire! Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell as we turned around to see Nathan and Angela coming towards us. "Go." Claire ordered. "What about you?" I asked as they came closer. "I'll just slow you down. My dad's at the Kirby Plaza Medical Building…Bella go!" She ordered as I heard Nathan and Bella yell our names once more before I became invisible and flew off went to find Mr. Bennett.

**Peter POV**

I woke up in the green house at the top of Deveaux building, but it didn't look abandoned like before, instead it look the same as when I first started working here. Suddenly I saw me in my nurse's uniform pushing Charles Deveaux in a wheelchair with my mother following closely behind.

I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew I couldn't let them see me so I became invisible as I watched 'me' met Simone for the first time and she lead 'me' away to show 'me' around the apartment before I found out the truth.

"I know you're there Peter." Charles said as my mother left the room. "Invisibility I always thought that would be a good one to have." Charles said as I became visible again. "I don't understand how this is happening." I stated still baffled to why I am still here and what I just had learned.

"It really doesn't matter what it is, does it? It only matters that you're here now." Charles said calmly. "But I saw you speaking to my mother, you knew about the bomb, about everything." I said stated as Charles nodded in agreement.

"You came here because you need to. You need to know the truth before you could save the world." Charles explained and I felt my eyes widened in disbelief. "I save the world?" I asked incredulously. "You've had the power all along, Peter. You just need to learn how to use it." He replied.

"Why not Bella, she has the same power as me. Why me?" I asked. "Bella may not act like it, but the divorce between her parents hardened her heart and even though she still has a good heart, she is not the hope we need, you are. Peter, have the heart to love unconditionally. Like I told you all that really matters is love." Charles explained.

"Bella, you always what would become of her and me?" I asked and Charles nodded. "When you felt like giving up, Peter what was the one thing that made you fight?" Charles asked, even though he knew the answer and so did I. "Bella." I said as Charles nodded before he called 'me' back in and I turned invisible again as I watched 'me' push him away and I woke up and Noah and I headed to Kirby Plaza to kill Sylar.

**General POV**

When Bella arrived at the medical building Matt and Mr. Bennett where already gone, but Mohinder was there with the tracking system, who Bella soon learned was a little girl named Molly. Mohinder and Bella soon realized that Sylar was close and quickly moved to get out of building before they met up with an injured DL.

Molly soon tells them that the guards are coming up the stairs before Micah and Niki emerge. Micah sees that his father is injured and on the ground and runs over to him with his mother in tow. Although wanting to help DL, Mohinder tells them that they have to go. Niki moves her husband side and removes the door handle from the stairwell, while Micah summons the elevator using his powers and they all board the elevator before the guards can catch them.

As Bella, Micah, Niki, D.L., Molly and Mohinder all exit the Kirby Plaza Building, Mohinder notices Matt is injured and goes to attend to him. While Sylar is telepathically choking Peter as he tells him he will not let him ruin it for him by exploding and uses to his telepathy to send a nearby parking meter across the plaza into his hand, before hitting Peter with hit, sending him to the ground.

Niki sees the ensuing conflict and Nikki steps in, leaving Bella as she tends to DL. Niki grabs the parking meter from Sylar and swings it into his stomach. Peter gets up, tells Niki to go to her family before he absorbs her enhanced strength and engages Sylar in hand-to-hand combat.

Sylar begins to laugh as Peter's hands begin to glow. "Wait! No!" Peter yells in disbelief and Bella seeing her fiancé beginning to lose control runs over. "Turns out you're the villain, Peter. I'm the Hero." Sylar taunts as Peter's glowing gets brighter before Hiro suddenly appears and stabs Sylar and proving Sylar wrong that he's indeed the villain, not the hero he thought he was.

"Hiro." Peter yells. "Peter Petrelli." Hiro greets. "You can stop this. You have to kill me." Peter said before Sylar suddenly telekinetically throws Hiro across the plaza. Bella immediately takes flight and catches him before he hits the side of a building and lands on the other side of the plaza.

Peter continues to grow in intense light when Claire arrives. She takes the gun from her father and approaches Peter. "Do it…Do it! There you're the only one, Claire." Peter tells as tears began to fall down her cheeks and sobs begin to rack her body and Hiro and Bella runs over to them.

"Tells me there is another way." Claire pleaded. "Shoot me. There is no other way." Peter tells before Nathan suddenly flies in and tells his daughter that there is another way and the future isn't written in stone and lowers the gun.

Peter tells Nathan that he can't control his ability, but Nathan tells him he's not leaving and there's another way to end it. "I'm can't let you die." Peter said as he backed away from his brother.

"And I can't let anyone else." Nathan said as he turned back to look at Claire before looking back to distressed brother. "You save the cheerleader, so that we can save the world." Nathan said as Bella and Hiro came to a stop in front of the brothers.

"I love you Bella…I love you, Nathan." Peter said as he looked to his fiancé and his brother. "I love you too." Bella and Nathan reply in unison. "Ready?" Nathan asked and Peter nodded but as Nathan moved closer to Peter, Bella suddenly pushed Nathan out of the way before she grabs Peter and flies high into the sky before the others look to the heavens as a large explosion occurs, peacefully burning out.

_We dream of hope, we dream of change, of fire, of love, of death. And then it happens; the dream becomes real, and the answer to this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries finally shows itself like the glowing light of the new dawn. So much struggle for meaning, for purpose. And in the end, we find it only in each other. Our shared experience of the fantastic and the mundane. The simple human need to find a kindred. To connect. And to know in our hearts... that we are not alone._

* * *

**THE CONCLUSION TO **_**EVOLUTION**_** IS UP NEXT.**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What happened? Are Peter and Bella dead?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Here is the newest and last chapter of **_**Evolution**_**. I know some are sad to see this story go, but it's time has come. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVII**

_The sun rises on a new dawn. Yet few of us realize the debt we owe to those responsible for this. To those who dwell among us, anonymous, seemingly ordinary. Whom destiny brought together to repair, to heal, to save us from ourselves. And they're still out there among us._

**General POV**

It had been four months since the explosion and the people of New York were still unaware of what a had occurred months prior, everyone except a lucky few.

After Bella and Peter had flown off and exploded, Nathan in anger of losing his brother and 'sister' took the gun from Claire and emptied the entire clip in Sylar's body, making sure that the murdering bastard was dead, before Matt was carted away by EMTs.

The Sanders family where taken with the EMTs as DL was getting treated and soon with Nathan's help they were able to get the police to leave DL alone and get a decent job in suburbs of New York. Niki and DL later adopted Molly after finding out she was orphaned and she and Micah had bonded.

Matt after recovery returned to his wife and his newborn son while Mohinder returned to India, but they both visit Molly and the Sanders family often. Hiro returned to Japan and to Ando and they stayed in touch with everyone, including the Petrellis.

The Petrellis however still had some issues to work through. Nathan introduced Claire to his wife and sons and they quickly accepted her. But as Claire and his family grew close, Nathan withdrew himself from his mother after losing Peter and Bella, but he soon came to forgive her when he found out Peter and Bella weren't dead.

Apparently Bella had absorbed Claire's power before the explosion, so when Peter went 'nuclear', she and Peter had quickly healed before she blacked out from the blast and Peter flew the back to the safety of their apartment and to their family.

And now we come to present day.

The sun rose above the horizon and spread its light through the open window of the luxurious bedroom. A young couple laid together close beside each other, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

The man was the first to awake and he smiled as he looked at the beautiful woman beside him, before he peppered soft kisses on the soft skin of the back of her neck. The woman smiled as she awoke and felt the man's warm breath on her neck before turning around in his arms to face him.

"Good morning, Peter." She said as she cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled at him lovingly. "Good morning, Bella." Peter said as he smiled at the woman across from him before he pulled her into passion kiss. As they finally pulled away he smiled as he stared into her dark brown eyes before he finally spoke. "Good morning, wife."

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_**COMING SOON!**_

_**IMMORTALITY - THE VAMPIRE DIARIES & TWILIGHT CROSSOVER.**_

___**PETROVA - THE VAMPIRE DIARIES & TRUE BLOOD CROSSOVER.**_


End file.
